Mixed Up
by The Deej
Summary: Caroline has a horrible night and comes home to find a small surprise. Light, fluffy, slightly funny, and some speculation on some of the fourth season characters.
1. Chapter 1

Ugh!

Stupid Tyler for being such a stupid Stupidhead. Why did he have to let her down one too many times? Why, when things are going perfectly well, does he have to do _stupid_ things that make her crazy?

She flopped herself on her bed, taking in the events of the evening. Everything was going so nicely with Tyler. He took her to dinner at her favorite restaurant and then to a silly girly movie that she'd been wanting to see. They get to the Grill, and that stupid ho Haley was there. What's with the name Haley, anyway? Stupid name.

_Hey Tyler! _She thought about how the girl said his name, walking right passed her and straight to Tyler with that look in her eye. That dirty, slutty bitch look in her eyes. She dripped with sex. The way she walked and talked, that cheeky little smirk that she gave him. Ugh and the way she was holding that pool stick! Hellooooo, suggestive much? And then what does Tyler say? What does he have the gall to say?

_Hey Haley! _

_Hey Haley!?_ Like she wasn't even there!

Uuuughhhh!

Oh, he tried to hide it, but he couldn't. She'd seen that look in his eyes one too many times. That oh so NOT subtle look of desire and lust. It used to be only for her, but now she knew. Oh she knew! That she was just another girl in a long line of girls that had fallen for that meat headed wolf boy!

She remembered the look he gave her when she shook her head in disbelief.

"What?" He had said.

What? WHAT?! Seriously? What do you think, Tyler? She couldn't believe the way he was acting and she'd had enough. She stormed out of there with only a quick look behind her and that's when it got worse.

He hadn't followed her. That was it. He didn't care enough to follow her and settle her down. So what if she was being dramatic? So what if she was reading into things? _She wasn't!_ But, so what if she was? He should know that her self esteem had been at the breaking point since that slut came to town. She had heard rumors, heard things about the time they had spent with each other, but she didn't want to believe them. But this just sealed the deal, Haley had won.

She felt so small in that moment. After how many times she had helped him, how many times they had helped _each other_ and this was how he repaid her? Without a second thought she flung the car door open, slammed it and drove home.

And now she was home on a Friday night, with nothing to do. She let out another soft sigh and went to her dresser to pull out some pajamas._ I guess it's a movie night with Me, Myself and I, _she thought. "Please let Mom have ice cream in the freezer" Please for the love of God, let there be some gooey, chocolate, caramel and soul consoling ice cream in the freezer!

After taking a long hot bath, she decided on her favorite flannel pajama bottoms, that always made her feel better, and a tank top, and after slipping on her oh so cozy bunny slippers, she made her way to the kitchen.

"Yes!" she said, "Ice cream!" Thank you Ben and Jerry's for making the glorious treat that is Phish Food. Vanilla ice cream, caramel and little chocolate fishies ready to swim into her mouth. Mmmm, mmmm, mmmm.

She grabbed a spoon and headed for the living room to snuggle in and watch The Bachelor Pad. Thank God for DVRs. How did we ever survive without them? She had missed the last few episodes and was eager to see who won. Before she got there she realized that she left her phone in her room. It's not that she was hoping to have a text from Tyler, okay maybe she was a little bit, but she also wanted to make sure she called Elena or Bonnie so she could wallow in her misery.

When she walked into her room she noticed the window open and on her dresser was a dozen red roses, a card and a small package.

"Nice try, Tyler," she scoffed. If he thought sneaking into her room and leaving flowers is gonna make up for what he'd done, he had another thing com-

Caroline's thoughts were halted when she read the small card and the old world handwriting that graced it.

_My Dearest Caroline, _

_I am still unable to get you off my mind. You have bewitched me through and through and I will not relent until I make you mine. How many times must I make advances toward you to realize my sincerity? _

_Please accept these roses and small gift as a way of expressing my deepest feelings toward you!_

_With Love, Klaus_

_P.S. - Oh, and this was Rebekah's idea._

Oh great, another expensive gift from Klaus that she's going to have to give back. What is it this time? A necklace? A watch? Another bracelett that was worn by Princess Dianna herself? She picked up the small package and unwrapped it. Her eyes widened when the small gift revealed itself.

No he didn't?! She was in shock. Klaus, Original Hybrid, Deviant Mastermind, and absolute Thorn in Her Side had done the unthinkable...

He had made her a mixed tape.

She rushed to her stereo to play the tape and realized she didn't own a stereo with a tape player. "Oh no," she said as her shoulders dropped. Where would she find a cassette player? Did she know anyone that even owned one still? Suddenly she remembered and raced to the end of the hall.

She pulled the string down that lead to the attic and climbed up the ladder. A moment later she came down, dusting off the old tape player that her father used to have in the living room all those years ago. She silently thanked him for never throwing anything away.

She raced to her room and plugged it in, and held her breath as she waited to see if the old thing still worked.

_Success!_

She took the tape out of its plastic protective case and closed it carefully in the ancient machine. She pushed play and anticipated the first song to come through on the stereo. She listened closely as the first song began. It was familiar. Some sharp snare drum beats with a melodic siren dancing over the top...and then it started. She suddenly burst into laughter, recognizing the song.

_If I was your boyfriend, _

_I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before _

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know _

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow _

_Swag swag swag, on you_

_Chillin by the fire while we eatin' ..._

She howled in laughter as the song continued. Immediately lifting her mood as she danced around the room to the Biebs' beats. If this was the first song he picked, she couldn't wait to hear what else was on the tape.

As Justin came to an end a new melody came across the speakers. But it couldn't have been more different than the last. This time a jazzy voice came ringing through.

_I gotta see you. Oh, somehow_

_Not tomorrow, but right now_

_And I know it's late but, oh, don't make me wait_

_So come on baby._

_Oh let's steal away, oh let's steal away_

_Don't make me start thinking_

_Cause I might change my mind_

_My folks are sleeping so please don't waste anytime_

_Oh, and I know it's late, oh but please don't make me wait_

_So, come on, come on, let's steal away_

_Please let's steal away..._

She recognized the sultry voice as Etta James, and just as she suspected, a number of songs from the past 100 years, and older followed her. Soft instrumental pieces from other jazz artists, a few piano pieces that had familiar melodies that reminded her of Beethoven or another powdered wig composer. She laughed, thinking of Klaus in that sort of a get up. With a grey wig, and fancy shirt with stockings and high heeled shoes. That had to have been a sight. The music was beautiful, and she knew that he picked them because somehow they reminded him of her, and that brought a slight blush to her face.

Finally a song came on that she recognized. Paul, John, Ringo and George began their steely guitar riff and she smiled at the familiar sound.

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_I want to hold your hand_

_Oh please say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

She sang at the top of her lungs and danced around her room. Jumping on her bed and pretending to play the drums, with Ringo. She loved the Beatles. Her and her dad used to listen to them in the car on the way to school. She always griped at him when he would push play, pretending not to like it because it was uncool to like what your dad liked, but she secretly loved it. He would catch her singing along, and just smile at her without saying a word. He would sing along too. It was their special time together, no matter how trivial it seemed. It meant a lot to her.

_And when I touch you _

_I feel happy inside_

_It's such a feelin, my love_

_That I can't hide_

_I can't hide _

_I can't hide_

The song progressed and she finished the last note, standing on her bed, loud and proud with fake microphone and all, "Haaaaaaaaaand!" and then flopped on the bed as the song ended. Smiling to herself, she realized he had done it. He had somehow made her forget the night's events, made her laugh when she should've been crying, made her sing and dance when she should've been cursing Tyler's name and bawling into the phone with her friends. But she felt...good. She felt better than good, she felt outstanding.

She knew the tape had to have been coming to an end, but was relieved to hear one last song start to play. She closed her eyes as a very recognizable song began. He didn't know how in the world he knew the song, but she loved it and, out of all of the songs on the tape, this one seemed the most appropriate. Although she wasn't sure, at this point, how she was feeling about him, she secretly hoped that the words of this song were truly something that he felt.

_Heart beats fast_

_C__olors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid t__o fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt _

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday __waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a __Thousand more_

Okay, so obviously Rebekah had lead him to the song. It was hard for her to imagine Klaus holed up somewhere listening to Christina Perri. She smiled at the thought, but suddenly became overwhelmed with the song that she had heard so many times before. On the radio, at the last dance she attended, and even on the freaking Twilight soundtrack, but she was looking at the words in a new light. Had he really thought of her this way?

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath, Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a Thousand more_

It seemed unlikely that he'd loved her for a thousand years, but the poetry of the line didn't go unnoticed to her. It was hard for her to understand why he found her so special. She knew he found her beautiful and what was it that he said she was? Full of light? She suddenly felt bad the way she had scoffed at him for saying that to her, but she never thought she'd get used to the way he made her feel so unique and desired. But, she had all the time in the world to get used to it. And just like that she let herself think about it that maybe...one day...she and him...maybe...

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a Thousand years_

_I'll love you for aThousand more_

She didn't notice the single tear rolling down her cheek, until the music had come to a stop. She wiped it away with the back of her hand and sighed. She walked to the player and ejected the tape and placed it safely in the case. She walked to her nightstand and opened the top drawer, placing it next to the picture he had drawn for her. He was starting to get her. Expensive jewels, dresses, and lip service were not the way to her heart. It was the simple things, the personal things that made her feelings for him grow. If he keeps playing his cards right, he might just get what he wanted.

She walked to the living room, to cuddle back on the couch and start her Bachelor Pad viewing when she saw it. It was the most horrendous thing she had ever seen in her life. With all the excitement of Klaus' tape and the dancing and singing that came with it, she forgot about the most important thing of the entire evening. There it was in all of its _now_ melted sadness...

"Ohhh, nooooo my ice cream!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you KLAUS DAMONFAN for the idea below. I thought it would be cute to see Klaus' reaction to Caroline receiving her gift!**

* * *

_It was silly. _

Rebekah was so insistent about it, saying that it was romantic and sweet. He had rolled his eyes at her at the time and was opting for more of the traditional gift of jewelry or maybe another dress. He haulted her immediately and reminded her that he'd already tried those things. So, with a huff, he asked what she thought would be a nice gift.

_A mixed tape. How childish._ He had thought.

But now, here he was outside of her home, looking through the window he had just leapt from and where he had placed the small bouquet and the tape. He wasn't planning on staying to watch her throw the tape in the garbage and storm out of her room, but just as he was about to leave he saw her enter the room and walk toward the gift. _Here it comes_, he thought, she was going to open the window, curse his name and throw it out into the woods denying his advances one more time.

Wait! Was that a smile? Was she actually smiling at something he had given her? Well, well Rebekah, perhaps there was a use for you after all. He watched her leave her room and return, shortly after, with something in her hand. If it was at all possible, the smile she was wearing had grown even wider as she plugged in the machine and placed the small tape into the player.

He listened.

Oh god, and there it was, Justin Bieber...what was he thinking? Rebekah, really? Justin Bieber? Why did he let her talk him into that song? And first? He had to admit that they lyrics were fitting, however boorish they were, but the idea of having the same ideas and feelings as that feminine popstar, made him wince. But...once again, he watched as she actually laughed out loud and began to dance around the room.

He couldn't help but laugh along with her, as he watched her move across the floor. She was sliding, and moving her hips from side to side, throwing her hands in the air and mouthing all the words to the song. Of course she knew all the words. The song ended and Etta James came through the speakers, followed by Miles Davis and the many others he had maticulously planned. He was alright with Rebekah giving her suggestions, but he knew what songs inspired and the ones that reminded him of her the most.

He heard one of his favorites finally come on. He wasn't sure if she would have any idea what it was or the meaning behind it but he watched her all the same. She smiled and tilted her head, and he could see the concentration in her face as she closed her eyes. The music seemed to dance across her as he heard the familiar overtones of the song flood her small bedroom.

Beethoven was a friend of his, however Klaus rarely associated with humans, he had always liked being surrounded by talented people and he was one of them. He toyed with the idea of making him vampire, however, there was something tragic and beautiful about the man's life and for some reason he spared him. He wanted to see, as the man's life progressed, what sort of torchered thoughts and feelings could be transcribed into his music. The song that Caroline was listening to at the moment was one of those melodies. Beethoven's Love Song was filled with anger and lust and sadness, and beauty...Genuine Beauty. He knew she could sense it by the array of emotions that crossed her beautiful face.

As the song ended, her eyes flitted open and tears hovered on her lashes daring to drop to her flushed cheeks. The next song took her by surprise as she stood up once more to begin dancing around the room. A Beatles fan, but of course, who wasn't a Beatles fan?

Now she was being just plain silly, playing her air instruments and jumping on her bed. He stared at her and sighed, so fantastic in everything she does. She could be the most poised woman in the room, with her head held high and the next moment she was the ridiculous girl before him, raising a pretend microphone to her mouth and singing at the top of her lungs. It didn't matter to him what form the girl came in, he was in awe with everything about her.

He couldn't remember a single girl in his thousand year existence that had made him feel the way that Caroline Forbes did. Bossy, stubborn, gorgeous, and with a deep sadness that made him cringe inside. She was so much deeper than she even gave herself credit for. All of things she had been through in her life, all of the pain that resided in her small frame. He hated the fact that he had a little to do with that pain. His heart ached at the idea of hurting her ever again. When he returned to his own body after occupying the Lockwood boy's for such a small moment, the betrayal and hurt she had in her eyes when she found out who had been spending all that time with her, was unbearable. He kept his distance for a while after that.

And oh, how he hated being in Tyler's body. It was awkward to see how easily she had thrust herself upon him. How sex was the first thing she had expected from him, as if that was all she had to give him and to show that she loved him. And Tyler was such a clod, the young hybrid didn't have an inkling on how to truly treat a woman that he loved, if you could call what they have love. Love was deeper than just physical, even he knew that. Yes, if she allowed him to he would ravish her immediately, it would give him great pleasure to show her how a real man would make love to her. But, he wanted more from her. He craved the light that she offered and the calmness that he felt whenver she was near.

The final tune ended, and he hadn't realized that his thoughts had drifted to the very words of the song. He would love her for 1000 years, if she would let him. If she could give him just any sign that there was a possibility between the two of them.

He suddenly noticed her wipe the tear from her face with the back of her hand and smile once more. She stood up, took the tape from the cassette player and placed it in a drawer near her bed. She was keeping it! She left the room smiling and he felt he had just had a small victory when it came to Caroline Forbes.

He would have to thank Rebekah later for such a brilliant idea! He began to turn and leave her home when he heard the cry come from Caroline's home. Without a moments hesitations he was at her door and pounding with all his might!

"Caroline!? Caroline, are you alright?"

* * *

**So, wasn't planning on writing a second chapter, but I hope you all liked it. If you want me to keep going, just review and let me know. I have a few more ideas as to where this story could go. Just need a little support from my fanfiction friends!**

**Review please! - Deej**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, before anyone reads, yes! this is a substitute chapter than the one you may have already read. If you go back and read the second chapter, I changed the ending just a tick in order for it to mesh with this next chapter. I just wasn't feeling right about the one that I had written...okay honestly, I just didn't have any idea what kind of can of worms I was opening, and my mind did this spinning thing and suddenly I forgot my name...it was a mess. So, I wrote this chapter instead. It's lighter and kind of goes along with the whole feel of the fic. **

**Let me know what you think! **

* * *

"Caroline! Answer the door!" Klaus ran his hands through his hair in frustration. His hands balled into a fist and he brought them to the door one last time, not caring if he knocked the door down. Suddenly Caroline opened it and his look of vengeance and anger simmered to one of sincerity and relief.

"What the hell, Klaus?" Caroline stood there with one hand on the doorknob and the other on her hip.

"Caroline, I...I heard you scream...and I...I wasn't sure..." he cut himself off, and realized how ridiculous he must look to her. After composing his thoughts and taking notice that she's perfectly fine, he tried again, "What the hell was that scream I just heard? I thought something horrible happened!" He asked again with a bit more fire and a hand in the air.

"What are you talking about? What scream?" she asked with complete confusion. It finally dawned on her and she tried to stifle a laugh by covering her hand with her mouth but she couldn't keep it inside. She suddenly burst into laughter, "Oh my God, Klaus...I screamed "noooo" because...because my ice cream had melted," she said between chuckles and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Ice cream?!" he said indignantly. "Are you serious, love? All that racket over melted ice cream?"

"It was really good ice cream!" She began to laugh again, he was so angry and for some reason it made it even funnier.

"Caroline, I highly think this situation calls for such a reaction," he stated plainly. He had overreacted and came to save his damsel in distress over melted ice cream. He felt the heat move up his neck as embarrassment began to set in. But it would not prevail. "Well, seeing as you're alright, I'll just leave you to yours then." He began to walk away when he felt her hand grab on to his. He turned back slowly, the shock of her skin on his.

She looked down at their hands and then up to meet his gaze. Caroline pressed her lips together to keep from laughing at the poor man any further. In all honesty his reaction to her desperate cry was sort of the cherry on top of the mixed tape. She smiled softly, "Thank you for coming to my rescue, Klaus."

Klaus rolled his eyes and pretended to be annoyed, but when he made eye contact with her again he couldn't help but smirk.

"How did you even hear me scream, have you been lurking outside my hou-" she suddenly became embarrassed herself. Of course he was watching her when she got the tape.

_Oh god, why didn't you close the blinds?_

Klaus said nothing out loud but his inner thoughts were running around madly, every foul British slang word and curse came to mind. He was in such a hurry to rescue her, he didn't even think about the fact that she would wonder why he was so close by to help her in the first place.

Caroline, on the other hand, was replaying every silly dance move she made while listening to the songs. One in particular came to mind, where she jumped on her bed and proceeded to do the ever popular "Sprinkler" dance across her bedroom.

_Oh god, it just keeps getting worse._

If a vampire could blush, she would be the color of the blood that was now pumping fervently throughout her body. "You saw me dancing," she finally said and lifted her hand to her mouth again and began to laugh.

Klaus laughed and sighed in relief that she wasn't more angry at him. "_That's_ what you're embarrassed about? I thought the hairbrush microphone was the real kicker!" he teased.

"Oh my God!" She slapped him across the arm, "If I had known you would be creeping outside my window while I listened to it then I would've waited until morning!"

"Ah, but what fun would that be?" He suddenly regained his confidence and moved closer to the blonde.

She gulped. _God, why did he have to be so damn hot? _

"Well, um...thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Thank you for my tape," she added quickly and glanced back down at their hands. She hadn't even realized she was still holding his.

"You're welcome," he began, "I hope it wasn't too...silly, Rebekah sort of came up with the id-" His words were haulted by the sudden sensation of her lips on his cheek. She made eye contact with him before lowering back down to her rightful height.

_Oh no! Caroline!_ _What the hell are you doing? _Let the internal tug-a-war begin.

Klaus smiled down at her, "I'm sorry I intruded on you, I shouldn't have been watching," he began and lifted his free hand to brush a stray hair from her face.

_Oh good lord,_ she thought as his hand traced her jawline. "It's al- it's alright," she said, with a small waver in her voice.

_Wait? Was it alright? _

_Yes, it was. _

_But why was it alright? _She should be furious at him, but all she could think about was how good he smelled.

_So. Good._

The look on her face made his insides squirm. She was so beautiful and he could hardly believe he was standing this close to her. He never imagined the night going this way. He was just going to drop the tape off and leave, but this was so much more than he expected. "I have to say, I feel fortunate that your ice cream melted," he chuckled.

"What was that?" She heard him speak but was only concentrating on his full luscious lips as he spoke. Suddenly the words transpired to her brain and her eyes shot back up to his, "Right, or...or...or you wouldn't have come to my rescue if it hadn't," she said, reassuring herself that there was a perfectly reasonable explanation as to why he was standing on her porch.

"Or standing this close to you," he said.

_Caroline, don't be an idiot!_ she rebuked herself.

He leaned a bit closer to her and licked his lips.

_Be an idiot, Caroline, be the biggest idiot you know!_

Ignoring her inner dialogue her body took control and she took a step closer to him. She brought their hands up to their chests, "Or holding my hands," she added not leaving her eyes from his for a moment. She darted her tongue from her mouth and licked, then bit her bottom lip.

After a thousand years of living, if he couldn't figure out that this was a signal for 'kiss me', then he hadn't lived long enough. He leaned forward making sure to continue to read her for any further signs and when no concern or doubt crossed her face he bridged the gap and firmly pressed his lips to hers.

_And there it is!_

Her body felt like it exploded on the spot. Every muscle in her body relaxed as she deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist and brought her even closer, if that was possible, and she lifted back up on to her toes and ran her hands through his hair. She wanted this to happen. It needed to happen. After the months of playing shy and coy and pretending she didn't have feelings for him, she had run out of excuses. She wanted him...if only for this moment.

He began to feel the need for her become more extreme as she opened her mouth and their tongues began to move in rhythm with each other. She tasted so divine, like strawberries, and chocolate, and champagne, and anything else that made his mouth water, all rolled up into one sublime kiss. He wanted her. He needed her. He needed to feel her close to him, like this, all the time.

As their lips began to part, Caroline kept her eyes closed and traced her tongue around her lips. She was completely delirious from his passion. She didn't want the kiss to end. She finally fluttered her eyes open and looked at him. His hands cupped her face, and he leaned forward to give her another small kiss.

"That was unexpected," he said.

"Tell me about it!" Her eyes shifted to the floor. She suddenly didn't know what else to say. She didn't want him to leave just yet, but they couldn't very well stand out on the porch all night making out. "Do you want to come in for some Phish Food?" she blurted out.

"Some what?"

The look on his face was priceless and she laughed outloud again. She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside, "Ice cream, Klaus, ice cream!"

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated! This will probably be the end of this story. But maybe some inspiration will come to me and encourage me to write more.**

* * *

**Please let me know what you think. I love reviews...they make my day! =) **


End file.
